Algo sobre nosostros
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: Puede que este no sea el momento correcto, puede que yo no sea la persona indicada...Pero hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: _Tanto tiempo a todos :), vaya hacia tanto tiempo que no me dirigía a ustedes con alguna locura nueva o disculpas por no actualizar absolutamente nada ._., eeen fin. Los últimos años escolares me reprimen y Musashi aun no aparece en las temporadas de por aquí..._

_Sobre esta historia, nació en verano con mucha inspiración y planificación con fechas. Quisiera que fuera una historia larga que desarrolle la relación de Hiruma y Musashi de forma más realista de principio a fin con todo lo que sucedió entre medio que me ha dado mucho que pensar, y el porque me gusta tanto el drama y tensión que ellos me generan, como la escena de el aula al atardecer, mientras los Deimon Devil Bats están en plena premiación...Tantas ideas fluyeron por mí en ese instante, he aquí el motivo de este fic._

_ Espero que disfruten la historia y si les nace aporten con sus comentarios y críticas constructivas, que siempre son una alegría y me hacen crecer._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Es21 no me pertenecen y yo los uso para divertirme y dar rienda suelta a mis pensamientos.

_**Adv: **Por ahora nada...Pero se viene, se viene.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Aquel día Musashi despertó como si tan sólo hubiese parpadeado un instante al apoyar su cabeza sobre la mullida almohada. La oscuridad de la noche reinaba sobre la silenciosa ciudad. Era muy temprano aún como para levantarse, sin embargo las cosas desde hacia un tiempo funcionaban de esa manera, y el simplemente se resignaba aceptarlo.<p>

Observó con estoicismo los dígitos del reloj brillando con un color rojo intenso sobre la superficie su mesita de noche.

No debía perder tiempo. Se incorporó sobre su cama con pesadez haciéndola crujir.

Hoy sería otro día muy largo…

* * *

><p>El día era frío, como cualquier mañana de Diciembre. Cálido vapor blanco escapaba entre sus labios perdiéndose en el firmamento que seguía tan oscuro como cuando había salido de su cama, todavía se alcanzaban ver unas últimas cuantas estrellas brillando distantes.<p>

Buscó en sus pantalones la cajetilla de cigarrillos que había comprado hace un par de días, hundió sus dedos algo entumecidos dentro buscándoles. Para su sorpresa, quedaban sólo dos, algo arrugados, pero funcionaban y eso era lo importante. Más tarde compraría más. El moreno encendió uno y lo posó sobre su boca, una débil columna de humo grisáceo se dispersó por el aire.

Era tiempo de irse, Tamachi debía esperarlo en la estación próxima a su casa y no quería hacerlo esperar, el hombre últimamente no se encontraba del todo bien. Tal vez, debería estar en casa siendo cuidado por su amable esposa, sin embargo las condiciones actuales no le permitían a nadie descansar un poco. La compañía se hallaba trastabillante y cualquier falta, se haría notar y pesar significativamente sobre el resto de sus trabajadores.

Y definitivamente eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Abrió la vieja camioneta de su padre, y echó el pesado maletín de herramientas en el asiento de la parte trasera. Se sentó adelante e intentó encender el motor, el cuál falló un par de veces antes de funcionar correctamente.

Gen suspiró.

El vehículo partió, haciendo sonar sus ruedas sobre el pavimento. Las calles lucían desiertas y ni un alma rondaba por ellas, tan sólo adornada por las luces y la nieve acumulada en algunas partes.

Al cabo de diez minutos llegó a la estación, donde le esperaba parado sobre las gradas un hombre joven, con cabello castaño claro y ojos amables, quién frotaba sus manos enguantadas para entrar en calor.

_Ese día sería duro. –_Pensó al verle.

El adulto subió apresurado al vehículo, agradeciendo la calefacción encendida, le dirigió una mirada alegre al chico que como siempre parecía impasible.

- ¡Buen día Gen-chan!-Saludó con voz cantarina, haciendo asentir levemente al moreno que ya estaba acostumbrado a su cordialidad.-Vaya, hoy si que luces cansado…-Dijo mientras le miraba con atención y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, Musashi le miró irónico estrechando los ojos, Tamachi tenía el rostro sofocado y la vista algo ida, probablemente el hombre estaba con algo de fiebre, aunque este fingiese estar de lo mejor.

- Lo mismo digo.-El aludido pareció leerle la mente y con un puño cerrado golpeó su pecho con orgullo. -¡Que va muchacho! Yo puedo apañármelas perfectamente, soy fuerte como un roble y esta fiebre no es nada-Gen negó un par de veces meciendo su cabeza.

-Podrías enfermar gravemente si sigues ignorándolo…-Aseveró con voz seria.

Tamachi rio con su voz ronca y palmeó enérgicamente la espalda del moreno que casi pierde el volante.-Hablas como mi madre-

El chico volteó los ojos con cansancio.

-Además, no es bueno que estés sacrificando el ir a la escuela por ayudarnos.-

Musashi frunció los labios, ahí otra vez con mismo tema.

-Yo lo decidí…Cuando pueda regresar simplemente lo haré y ya.-El adulto pareció pensar en sus palabras, sus pobladas cejas se juntaron sobre su frente e insistió, como si no le hubiese oído.

-En serio no es bueno que te esfuerces tanto.-Los ojos del más joven le recriminaron al decir esto, sin embargo prosiguió-Sabes los chicos y yo podemos manejar esto hasta que tu padre mejore.-Dijo conciliadoramente, mirándole a los ojos, Tamachi siempre lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él.

Musashi apretó los puños sobre el volante con contrariedad. Él sabía que eso no era cierto…Su padre tampoco mejoraba precisamente, y era incapaz de dejarlos a un lado. Simplemente no podía.

-No.-Rectificó con dureza, Tamachi hizo el amago por agregar algo a lo dicho, mas nada salió de su boca.

-Yo deseo hacerlo, soy joven y me hace bien un poco de trabajo.-Respondió con un poco más de amabilidad a su compañero quien lo miraba con aprehensión, pues no podía dejar de pesarle que el chico hubiese que tenido abandonar su escuela, para mantener todo ese lío a flote. _Un muchacho de su edad no debiera llevar ese tipo de cargas._

-Pero Gen-chan…-Suplicó.

-Tamachi, no tienes que preocuparte de mí…Ya no soy un niño, y puedo apañármelas.-

El castaño de cabello claro asintió en silencio, poco convencido con sus palabras. El joven Takekura conocía aquel hombre desde que tenía unos diez años y él unos veinticinco, cuando recién se integró a la compañía. A veces su madre lo mandaba a su casa, cuando no tenía como cuidarle, y se quedaba largas horas bajo la tutela de su joven esposa Kaede, la cual como él, era muy linda y dulce, aunque mucho más tímida y de pocas palabras. Pasó gran parte de su niñez jugando en aquella casa, llegó a pensar de niño, que la pasaba mejor allí que en su propio hogar.

Por esa razón, es que ahora Tamachi no dejaba de ser tan aprensivo con él, y Musashi no estaba acostumbrado a eso…Siempre lo trataron como un adulto, por lo que tuvo que crecer apresuradamente.

* * *

><p>La tarde pasó lenta aquel día, las aulas parecían pequeños hacinamientos con poco aire dentro y los vidrios lucían empañados impidiendo mirar hacia fuera, los murmullos apagados de los alumnos recorrían de aquí allá, el sonido de los lápices escribiendo sobre las hojas de papel, las agujas del reloj con su lento traqueteo. Definitivamente los días fríos le brindaban cierta somnolencia que no podía evitar…Aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado. Se hallaba prácticamente recostado sobre su pupitre apoyándose en sus antebrazos cruzados. Estaba envuelto en una mullida bufanda negra que le cubría la mitad de su pálido rostro y envolvía su delgado cuello dejando escapar unas cuantas hebras doradas entre la lana negra. La sensación era tibia, su aliento chocaba contra la tela calentándole sus mejillas. Se sentía cómodo de esa manera y los párpados comenzaban a pesarle.<p>

La voz apagada del docente de turno, le recordaba vagamente que las clases seguían en curso y que todavía faltaban alrededor de dos horas para que terminasen. Le urgía el irse a entrenar un rato con Kurita…

Se revolvió entre los pliegues de la larga y espesa bufanda que ondeo unos centímetros cerca del suelo, fijó su vista sobre el pizarrón donde el regordete hombre que les impartía clases de química anotaba una fórmula imposible para cualquier alumno promedio y les dedicaba un gesto prepotente a sus estudiantes mientras traqueteaba sus regordetes dedos sobre el pizarrón haciendo un sonido hueco. La clase que prestaba atención, sudó frío con miedo a los números escritos, rogando por no ser llamados para resolverlo.

Hiruma les divisó con sorna, una leve risita se le escapó en los labios, sin moverse de su agradable posición. A él no lo asustaban esas cosas, aunque siquiera supiera de donde había salido dichosa ecuación, podía darse esas licencias (no hacer absolutamente nunca nada durante las lecciones) y al final salir con la nota más alta de la clase_. ¡Que hijo de puta!, diría cualquiera._ Eso lo hacía más divertido.

Era de esperarse por consiguiente, que ninguno de los docentes le estimara demasiado, con esa altivez desafiante, y por supuesto, su fiel cuaderno de chantajes en caso de cualquier represalia balanceándose peligrosamente siempre entre sus delgados dedos.

El hombre fijó su vista en él, no lo había visto mover un solo dedo desde que el chico se sentó en su pupitre en la parte posterior del salón al lado de una de los ventanales. Aquel maestro aborrecía profundamente la desidia y conocía al rubio de sobra…y a sus mañas, pero esta vez creía tenerle. Así que con voz pedante y autoritaria dijo:

-¡Hiruma al pizarrón!

El aludido lamentó el moverse de su lugar, pero le sonrió con cinismo al levantarse, cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y caminó con aire desinteresado, ante la mirada nerviosa del resto de sus compañeros, quienes también conocían de sobra esa rutina. La torre de control se detuvo frente al pizarrón lo observó unos segundos luego se volteó, y se dirigió al primer asiento que estuviese cerca, tomó el cuaderno sobre la superficie, leyó y luego volvió al pizarrón donde comenzó a escribir (con el plumón que le habían entregado antes) como si estuviese en modo automático, demoró solo unos segundos. Le sonrió cínicamente al hombre que subió sus gafas tomándolas del puente incómodo.

-¿Y bien?-Musitó divertido, con un tono que irritó al mayor, mientras torcía su cabeza hacia un lado. El hombre meditó unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, humillado sacó una calculadora del bolsillo de su camisa, marcó repetidamente, como negándose a aceptar el resultado. Arrugó sus labios e inclinó su cabeza, derrotado.

- E-es correcto.

- Lógicamente.-Cerró riendo entre dientes, al tiempo que todas las miradas del salón seguían fijas en él. Sin más preámbulos volvió a su lugar ya con pleno derecho de dormir profundamente por el resto del período sin ninguna interrupción. Se acomodó sobre la mesa haciéndola crujir, cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en ellos reclinándose, se removió un poco al interior de la bufanda, y cerró los ojos.

Pudo escuchar el suspiro del docente del otro lado.

Volvió a reír.

De allí no supo nada más….Hasta la práctica.

* * *

><p>El día comenzaba a terminarse y la oscuridad se presentaba lentamente sobre la ciudad como una pálida sombra que se devoraba la luz. Los faroles eléctricos parpadeaban recién encendiéndose en algunas calles, otros permanecían apagados hasta un par de horas siguientes. El constante traqueteo nocturno, del correr de los vehículos, los pasos apresurados de sus transeúntes, el constante murmullo de los trenes de aquí y allá, agregando finalmente, la nieve apostándose sobre algunas avenidas y los arboles desnudos carentes de hojas meciéndose al compas del viento, completaban el espacio urbano, tan vivo e indiferente.<p>

Musashi terminaba de dejar a Tamachi en su casa , y manejaba ahora rumbo al hospital a ver a su padre, como lo hacía cada lunes desde que tuvo el accidente que lo dejó postrado en esas sábanas blancas conectado a una sonda, con un aparato que marcaba su ritmo cardíaco, siempre inestable.

Iba a verle casi a diario. ¿Admirable relación? Nunca cruzaban palabras, más bien, siempre unas pocas por costumbre. El moreno no recordaba haber tenido una buena relación con su padre, y bueno ahora tampoco…Sin embargo, lo quería muy en el fondo y era incapaz de abandonarle porque al final, su hijo era lo único que tenía ese hombre. Su mujer hacía mucho que se había marchado de casa, cansada de la frialdad y estoicismo de un hombre casado más con su trabajo que con ella. Se llevó al chico, que en ese entonces tenía alrededor de diez años y de vez en cuando lo veía casualmente. Años más tarde, según su memoria, el trabajo comenzó a ser algo difícil, así que el hombre le pidió que trabajase con él para darle un poco de apoyo, Musashi nunca se negó, y de un día para otro, su papá se moría lentamente y de pronto era responsable de muchas familias que vivían de ese trabajo agonizante…

De a momentos la responsabilidad pesaba más que las vigas de hierro que cargaba a diario…Y eso era frustrante y deprimente

* * *

><p><em>Bueno que opinan, les tinca...?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** _¡Hola a todos!, tanto tiempo verdad?...Vaya que he tardado con estos capitulos, pero me he hallado escasa de tiempo y disposición últimamente, pero ciertamente que esto al tener estructura es más sencillo escribir sus capitulos, aunque a veces quisiera fueran más largos. Gracias por la buena acogida que le dieron al primer capitulo espero que les guste este, como dije antes esta historia quiero que se desarrolle lentamente asi que me disculparan si no sucede mucho :C Pero digamos que quiero contextualizar más de una situación previa._

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde Kurita realmente se preguntó si era lógico seguir con los entrenamientos, es decir, ellos ya habían perdido la temporada, y ya apenas quedaba un mes para el campeonato de Navidad de ese año. Por lo que tampoco contaban con más jugadores extras que quisieran jugar y seguir entrenando en el equipo hasta la temporada próxima.<p>

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse complicadas, en el momento que Musashi tuvo que abandonar el campo por el accidente de su padre…Sin embargo, no era su culpa.

_Pobre Musashi, seguro que él también debía sentirse muy triste._

El viento helado mecía los arboles desnudos que apuntaban a un cielo gris brillante, al hombre de línea se le antojo un paisaje algo nostálgico, como la tarde en que por primera vez entrenaron como los Deimon Devil Bats. Suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos, su desánimo no serviría de nada y probablemente irritaría a Hiruma (que ya andaba bastante más difícil de lo habitual).

_Debía ser optimista, pensó. _

Después de todo, quedaba el otro año aún, junto a sus dos torneos, para clasificar al Xmas Bowl, todavía quedaban oportunidades. Además _seguro que Musashi volvería pronto, muy pronto_.

Llegó al cabo de diez minutos a la pequeña bodega del club perdida en una de las esquinas del enorme patio del instituto. Recordando el difícil humor de su capitán, intentó abrir la puerta con el cuidado de no hacer más ruido del necesario, usando la mayor delicadeza que su enorme y torpe cuerpo podía brindarle. No obstante, la pieza de madera apenas chirrió un poco al deslizarse, para su alivio.

Al ingresar se encontró con el rubio sentado de espaldas a la puerta, junto a la mesa de estrategias, bebiendo una taza de humeante café entretanto observaba distraídamente las tres figuritas que poseían rostro dentro del campo, a diferencia de las otras nueve que no tenían (debido a que, esas eran de jugadores adicionales que iban y venían, según el libro de extorsiones de Hiruma y cuanto se pudiera aprovechar de estos). Estas tres evidentemente eran ellos. Hiruma, Kurita, y Musashi. El quarterback balanceaba la última entre sus delgados dedos, distraídamente.

Tal figurita caricaturizaba muy bien al moreno, con sus grandes cejas oscuras, mirada desinteresada y pómulos salientes.

Por alguna razón se sintió incómodo al encontrarle allí, como si irrumpiese algo sumamente personal… Aunque, pensándolo bien, la partida de su compañero era algo que los afectaba a él y a Hiruma. Compartían ese sentimiento (a pesar que el capitán jamás admitiría que también lo extrañaba a su manera)

El extraño momento no duró demasiado, ya que por accidente el monumental chico pateó una de las cajas que almacenaban las cosas del equipo, sobresaltando a la torre de control, que tuvo el descuido de no notarlo hasta ese instante. Se giró fijando en él sus afilados ojos verdes con cierta suspicacia, Kurita no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna y se limitó a arreglar el lío que había ocasionado.

Aprovechando que ya no le prestaba atención, tomó la figura de Musashi, guardándola en uno de los cajones_. Ya no la usarían, al menos por un largo tiempo-_pensó.

-Hasta que al fin llegas gordo.-Musitó con voz seca sobresaltando al Ryoukan quien tiró unas fichas que estaba recogiendo del piso, haciendo reír al demonio.

-Vaya, creo que te hice esperar más de lo usual…L-lo siento, he estado un poco distraído últimamente.-Se excusó algo avergonzado, el quarterback hizo un ademán de regañarlo de la forma violenta en que siempre expresaba su ira, mas como si recordase algo de pronto, relajó su rostro y con voz apagada inquirió:

-¿Sigues preocupado por ese jodido viejo, verdad?-El más alto pudo sentir cierta ironía en la pregunta entristeciéndose en su interior. El entendía lo difícil que era para él aceptar todo esto, sin embargo el que se mantuviera en esa fría actitud de rechazo, solo hacía la situación peor.

-Sí…-Admitió luego de un rato, vencido- Después de todo, somos amigos y me preocupa.-Al decirlo, Hiruma frunció los labios y tensó su pálida frente.

-Musashi debe sentirse terrible, deberíamos ir a verle.-Propuso al fin, después de un silencio que comenzaba a ser incómodo. Sonrió, esperando animarle un poco…Sin éxito alguno.

- No, no nos incumbe.-Declaró gélidamente- Ya vámonos a entrenar _Gordo_, se hace tarde y sin _él_ tenemos que trabajar aún más para sobrellevar su ausencia.-Siseó cortante y severo, tratando de rehuir al tema mientras tomaba un par de cosas para el entrenamiento.

Hoy solamente serían él y Kurita.

El defensa le siguió algo frustrado, mientras frotaba sus regordetas manos de forma ansiosa, y pensó un par de segundos en que decirle al rubio que ya salía resueltamente por la puerta.

-¡Pero H-hiruma!…Tu y yo somos amigos de Musashi, tenemos que apoyar-

-Ve tú si quieres.-Interrumpió inmediatamente alterado, dando a entender que no cedería. El otro chico le miró con añoranza rogando en silencio, mientras el rubio seguía su camino dando el tema por cerrado.

-Iré.-Acotó decidido, miró seriamente al demonio que le daba la espalda.-Si te arrepientes puedes ir conmigo, seguro que eso pondría muy feliz a Musashi.-

-Ya dije que no gordo.-Volteó mostrándole por primera vez en ese día una emoción real, aunque Kurita no pudo precisar cual era exactamente.- Además, no creo que quiera que lo veamos en este momento, ya sabes como es, cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas.-

El número setenta y siete asintió ya más convencido, comprendiendo escasamente.

* * *

><p>-Joven Takekura, veo que hoy a llegado más temprano-Saludó sonriente una de las enfermeras jóvenes que cuidaba de su padre, se encogió de hombros impasible, con sus ojos cerrados.<p>

-Supongo…-

La chica le vio con tristeza inclinando su cabeza hacia delante como si se tratara de un animalito abatido, apretó la mandíbula, él odiaba esas expresiones en la gente.

-Lo lamento mucho su situación sabe… Además en este momento acabamos de administrarle un sedante, ya sabe, parte de los procedimientos de turno. Yo solo espero que no sea un inconveniente.-Se excusó la señorita, de forma engorrosa.

-No, no lo es…-Respondió secamente mirándola impasible, a lo que ella musitó algo como un tímido "entiendo…" no muy convencida. Pasó de la joven y se dirigió directamente a la habitación en que descansaba su padre.

Sus pasos resonaban solitarios por el largo pasillo de las habitaciones del hospital que yacían en un silencio parecido a la muerte. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a la habitación del número 623.

Al entrar, se encontró con la blanca e inmaculada habitación a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, al final de ella en la última cama a la izquierda se encontraba el hombre que buscaba, envuelto en las sábanas casi por completo. Era moreno, poseía un oscuro cabello negro con algunas canas entre medio además de unas marcadas arrugas alrededor de su rostro que insinuaban su carácter duro e intransigente. Lucía pálido, sudado, ojeroso, y muy delgado, la intravenosa a su lado se conectaba a su muñeca, brindándole un sustancia incolora que identificó como suero, junto a una pantalla negra que marcaba los apacibles y débiles latidos de su corazón, en una línea verde oscura, emitiendo un sonido constante que llenaba el lugar.

Musashi se acercó a la cama y le contempló estoicamente como siempre hacia con todo, aunque en su interior el sentimiento era de profunda preocupación e impotencia. Funcionaba así.

Debido a que: siendo él, todas las emociones que experimentaba siempre eran violentas, y lo desequilibraban, así que solía evitarlas, habitualmente por medio del desinterés.

A un par de metros se hallaba una silla negra, plegable, que usaba al acompañar a su padre durante las horas. En ocasiones leía el periódico o veía televisión. Ya que rara vez conversaba con él, y cuando sucedía era mayoritariamente para discutir…Lo cierto era que su relación, se encontraba lejos de ser buena.

Su padre se removió entre las mantas sudoroso, el corazón del chico dio un salto angustiado. Se inclinó sobre el viéndole con aprehensión, listo para llamar a quién sea.

-¿Sucede algo malo hijo?- Preguntó una voz conocida oportunamente desde la puerta entreabierta, sacándolo de sus terribles conjeturas. Su dueño, un hombre mediano que llevaba una bata blanca sobre sus hombros ,abierta en medio dejando ver un sweater negro, de escasa cabellera gris y unos lentes redondos cobrizos, alojados sobre el puente de su nariz quebrada y larga. Le sonreía educadamente, caminando hacia él con aquel gesto del saludo formal.

Gen nunca parecía acordarse de su nombre, el galeno sabía, pero no le importaba. Era un buen tipo. Ciertamente lo que sí recordaba, él era el médico de cabecera de su padre y un buen profesional que se preocupaba por la salud de sus pacientes. Le respetaba.

-Buenas tardes.-Saludó con ese tono formal que suelen usar los médicos, mientras extendía su mano con cortesía, Gen le devolvió el gesto casi con automatismo. Musashi le dedicó una mirada expectante y con voz algo ronca y atropellada inquirió:

-¿Como han salido los exámenes?-

El vivaz semblante del profesional de la salud pareció opacarse un instante, incomodo bajo la vista ante la el gesto de consternación del joven frente a él. Removió sus dedos haciéndolos resonar sobre la tabla de diagnostico como si estuviese evaluando algo, levantó sus ojos grises enfrentándole, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Takekura-kun, Tenemos que hablar sobre el estado de su padre.-Al decir esto un gélido escalofrío se deslizó por sus espaldas. Gen tuvo la seguridad en ese momento de que las cosas ya no podían empeorar más. El médico le indico en silencio que le siguiera hacia la salida. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y simplemente siguió al hombre hacia a fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Un sudor tibio se descendía por su pálida frente pegándole sus teñidos mechones rubios, que yacían húmedos. Su respiración pesada inundó el vestidor al momento en que entró seguido por un mucho más transpirado Kurita a sus espaldas quién prácticamente tenía adherido el uniforme a su cuerpo. Sonrió complacido, mostrando su blanca hilera de afilados dientes, agradecido interiormente por la dedicación de su compañero.<p>

-Buen entrenamiento Gordo.-

Su voz pasó del otro, quién sorprendido asintió parpadeando confuso. Hiruma meneó su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, su amigo siempre sería un idiota.

El linebacker demoró un lapsus en comprender que el rubio agradecía su compañía y atolondradamente también rio. Viendo que su capitán ya se encontraba de mejor humor que de temprano quiso aventurar su suerte con una pequeña pregunta.

-Hiruma no quisiera molestarte pero…Hoy día iré a comprar unos bollos a Ochiai*, y me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme-

El chico se quedo observándolo incrédulamente ante tan extraña petición de parte de su compañero.

-Sabes que odio los pasteles.-

Kurita bajo su cabeza derrotado y gesticulando nervioso con las manos insistió.

-No digo que comas conmigo…-

-¿Eh?-Nuevamente le miró con esa expresión de "me-estás-jodiendo".- ¿Entonces porqué demonios quieres que vaya?-

El chico suspiró, y deseo que su plan funcionara.

-Es una especie de encargo, y bueno creo que necesito tu ayuda.-Dijo finalmente tratando de parecer convencido.

-¿Mi ayuda? Para escoger un estúpido pastel…-

-Bueno sí.-

-Que no el gordo aquí eres tú.-Unas cascaditas de lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos del Ryoukan.-Hiruma que cruel eres…-Lloriqueó con dramatismo.

El demonio liberó aquella risita burlesca e irónica tan característica en él, y con brusquedad sacó su metralleta de su espalda lanzando una estrepitosa ráfaga de tiros al aire, sobresaltando de muerte al otro adolescente.

-Apúrate jodido gordo, no tengo todo el día.-Declaró con severidad, cruzando sus brazos orgullosamente, Kurita junto sus manos emocionado.

-¿¡Irás!-

Hiruma se encogió de hombros y no respondió nada mientras caminaba hacia su locker.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales:<strong>¿Bueno y que tal?_ Espero que les haya gustado, espero seguir actualizando prontamente. Todas sus sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos constructivos son bien recibidos :)


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Bien, soy una total ingrata con ustedes, mis queridos lectores, probablemente ya nadie se acuerde de esta historia en el fandom...Pero bueno nunca he escrito algo a menos que no me sienta inspirada, sin embargo para todas aquellas personas que disfrutaron los dos primeros capitulos y esperaron la actualización, mis sinceras disculpas.

Me tomó un buen tiempo escribir este episodio, me es díficil el desarrollo lento de las cosas y las historias, espero que les agrade, en serio me gustaria tratar de forma profunda, la relación entre Musashi y Hiruma, y apegarme lo más posible al canon, especulando.

Sin deseo de aburrirlos más, aquí les va el capitulo. Tardó mucho, pero esta escrito con mucho amor (?)

* * *

><p>El tren estaba tarde ese día, Kurita miró nervioso al rubio sentado a su lado, al tiempo que miraba su reloj. Tragó saliva, estaría muerto pronto, muy pronto.<p>

La estación de trenes quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de distancia de la preparatoria Deimon.

Luego de insistir bastante, había logrado arrastrar a su amigo lejos del campo de juego.

Compraron los boletos en la caja de la entrada, para luego esperar sentados en una de las corridas de asiento junto al amplio anden. Estuvieron sentados allí bastante tiempo, suficiente como para que el capitán se aburriese y el sol despareciese lentamente sobre el horizonte.

-Y bueno gordo...-Su amigo irrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos-¿quieres repetirme porque debo acompañarte a Occhiai?-

-Ya te dije que es un encargo.-Sonrió amablemente.- ¡Será divertido!-Agregó juntando sus manos emocionado, aunque no por el motivo que esperaba Hiruma.

El capitán le miro ceñudo unos instantes-estrechó sus ojos- su jugador sudó un poco bajo su camisa.

-Más te vale...-Kurita guardó el aliento ante su mirada-Esta cosa ya se está tardando...-

-Es extraño, usualmente siempre llega alrededor de las 8-

-Son las 8:10-

_"...Quenosevayaquenosevayaquenosevaya..."_ Pensó el Ryoukan desesperado, entre las preguntas y su impaciencia temía que sus motivos ocultos para esto salieran al aire. Maldición, que su amigo era listo...y vengativo.

Le miró un momento, cruzado de brazos sentado sobre uno de los asientos en corrida, mientras movía su pie contra la acera, seguro que se enojaría cuando llegasen allí. Pero si lograse algo, con todo eso, bueno valdría la pena de todos modos. ¡Seguro que sí!

Todo saldría bien.

El tren finalmente llegó cinco minutos después. No compartieron palabras durante el trayecto, uno por estar demasiado enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, y otro por miedo a dar un paso en falso y ser descubierto.

Finalmente cuando se bajaron, la torre de control habló, mientras caminaban calles arriba hacia la dichosa pastelería.

-Kurita...-Murmuró indeciso, su amigo le escrutó extrañado, él nunca le llamaba por su nombre a menos que fuera importante. Tardó en hablar. Sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de la preparatoria se veían tiesas y tensas desde hacía rato, así que espero pacientemente.

-Tú bueno, ¿has seguido hablando con el viejo verdad?...-

Su compañero pareció confundido ante la pregunta, claro que seguían hablando, eran amigos.

-¡Por supuesto, somos amig!-

-¿Cómo está su padre?-Interrumpió bruscamente, como si no hubiese sido capaz de reprimir la pregunta, el linebacker abrió los ojos sorprendido, su amigo lucía triste. El rubio al notar su arrebato giró bruscamente su rostro evitando sus ojos, avergonzado. Su rostro ardía.

-H-hiruma-

El chico negó con su cabeza sacudiendo sus hebras, sin mirarle.

-Olvídalo...No es nada.-

Un silencio incomodo volvió a hacerse presente, Kurita se sintió mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo ya poco importaba, estaban frente a la famosa tienda. Entraron uno tras otro. Kurita se acercó al mostrador y miró algunos de los dulces y pasteles ordenados bajo los cristales. Había muchos de donde elegir, aquella repostería era famosa en la ciudad, por la variedad y calidad de sus productos.

Fue un tiempo algo tedioso el esperar al chico mientras decidía, este se movía como un niño alrededor de los escaparates, babeando un poco entre la comisura de los labios, cuando se trataba de dulces, era un apasionado. Bueno de la comida en general… Finalmente (luego de un amable puntapié en el trasero por parte del rubio), eligió un par de sabor chocolate con trufas, y otro de limón.

-¿Seguro que no quieres nada?-Inquirió por casi décima vez en ese rato.

-Ya sabes que odio los dulces.-

Suspiró derrotado.

Se acercó a la vidriera y primero pagó por lo que había escogido de la vitrina para luego mencionarle su nombre a la dependienta y solicitar el encargo que había ordenado bajo su nombre alrededor de unos pocos días atrás.

-¿Qué esto no era un maldito encargo para alguien más?-Irrumpió de pronto la voz de Hiruma, tras él.

-Algo así...supongo-

-¿Supongo?-Se acercó intimidante.- ¿Qué demonios ocultas gordo?-

-¡N-nada, nada!-Escupió apresurado. Estaba frito, su plan definitivamente no iba a funcionar. Al menos no mientras Musashi no llegase y el rubio siguiese cuestionando. A este paso sería descubierto en cualquier instante.

Se acercó al otro lado del local, donde se retiraban los pedidos, pasó un poco hasta que la chica de la tienda apareció con una caja algo grande y la puso sobre el mostrador junto con una caja un poco más pequeña (en donde iban los otros pasteles pedidos de ese mismo día.) Sonriente le entregó el paquete junto a una bolsa, y luego la otra.

Kurita las recibió tranquilamente, alcanzando a murmurar a penas un tímido "gracias señorita".

Salieron de la tienda, y al momento de reencaminarse a la estación para que cada uno volviese a casa, el más alto tomó al otro del hombro.

-Espera…¿No deberíamos al menos comernos algunos de los pasteles?-Su voz sonaba nerviosa.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan las cosas dulces.-

-Al menos acompáñame mientras me como uno-Rogó.

-Así pareciera que es una cita.-Rio el rubio, mostrando su afilada hilera de dientes.-Eres un jodido insistente-

Ryoukan sonrió, invadido por un sentimiento que no supo identificar.

-Gracias.-

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un parque un par de calles arriba. El lugar era pequeño, una especie de descanso en medio de la ciudad cubierta de edificios grises. Tenía algunos árboles a penas cubiertos por hojas-estaban en invierno.-Y entre la nieve aun lograban verse algunos brotes de pasto que se resignaba a morir. Al centro había un par de columpios junto a una resbaladilla infantil rodeadas por dos bancas de madera oscura.

Antes iba mucho a este lugar…Incluso antes de conocerse con Hiruma y Musashi, Kurita solía venir aquí desde la escuela Mao, tan sólo a descansar del largo trayecto que emprendía cuando deseaba probar los deliciosos dulces de la tienda. Era un lugar bastante especial para él… Sin embargo cuando se unió al equipo de futbol Americano, muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar dentro de su vida, incluyendo ese pequeño parque.

Al partir con las prácticas, con ello también creció su relación con sus dos compañeros… No había tenido amigos tan cercanos nunca, él era alguien bastante tímido. Y dado su carácter la gente solía aprovecharse de él. Pero cuando se trataba de ellos dos, aunque nunca dijesen nada, sentía una especie de vínculo más allá del deporte que amaban.

Casualmente empezaron a ir luego de los entrenamientos, a veces hasta tres veces en una semana, no hacían nada en particular, aparte de observarle comer toneladas de azúcar sin atragantarse, pero de todos modos siempre le acompañaban. El rubio usualmente se quejaba y maldecía sus malos hábitos alimenticios antes de aceptar ir, mientras que Gen asentía en silencio junto a un pesado suspiro de resignación. Pasaban las tardes de verano, en ocasiones se quedaban allí hasta altas horas de la noche simplemente compartiendo aquel espacio perdido en medio la urbe.

Hiruma se detuvo al llegar.

-Tú…-Apretó los puños, su flequillo cubría sus ojos.- ¿Porque razón vinimos precisamente aquí?-

-Hiruma yo…-

-¡¿Para quién es el encargo?!-

No hubo tiempo de respuesta, tan sólo apretó el agarre de las bolsas sin enfrentarle directamente. Unos pasos a sus espaldas irrumpieron su discusión. Tras ellos se encontraba su ex compañero de equipo, quién les miraba con sorpresa en sus ojos oscuros.

-No creí que vendrías...-Su voz rasposa sonó dolida.

A la torre de control le tomó un momento reaccionar, estaba sorprendido, chasqueó la lengua resignado. Mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Pues, vaya que para mí también es una sorpresa.-Sus ojos se dirigieron al chico a su lado.-Alguien guarda secretos.-

El juez de línea sonrió culpable, mientras rascaba su nuca.

-¡Sino no vendrías!-Se defendió-¡Que gusto verte Musashi!-Dijo mientras abrazaba brutalmente al moreno entre sus fuertes brazos cortándole al aire al joven de aspecto maduro quien en un último acto de dignidad, duramente palmeó la espalda de Kurita, en un gesto cariñoso.

Se acercó a Hiruma en un acto de cortesía, mas el capitán le ignoró como si no le hubiese visto. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia una de las bancas y se sentó en el medio, con su cabeza hizo un ademán a que lo siguieran. El defensa, no dudó un segundo para sentarse a su izquierda, al hacerlo la banca se inclinó un poco. Haciendo a Hiruma reír.

-¡Si serás gordo!-

-No es gracioso…-

El moreno ante la escena cerró los ojos con placidez, le gustaba estar con esos idiotas. Era un tiempo sin verlos.

El demonio tomó asiento finalmente posicionándose a la derecha.

El ex pateador sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta-Hiruma le recriminó con la mirada, este se encogió de hombros resuelto.-Y con su otra mano sacó su encendedor, lo prendió en silencio, cubriendo con su palma la llama del fuego. Una vez encendido, aspiró profundamente una calada, para luego expulsar una columna grisácea, que fue perdiéndose en un cielo de igual color. Se sentía en calma…

Kurita tomó la bolsa más pequeña mientras sacaba un pastelito de trufa y lo acomodaba en su regazo sobre un platito de cartón, y sacaba un tenedor algo frágil de plástico blanco.

-¿No ofreces?-

El defensa se sonrojó al notar su falta de modales, sacando de la bolsa el otro pastel de limón, se lo extendió a Gen con una sonrisa amable.

-Recordé que no te gustaba el chocolate…-

-Me lo hubiese comido de todos modos.-Admitió evitando su mirada-Gracias.-

Probó el dulce con algo de desánimo, la verdad es que no era un apasionado de las cosas con azúcar sin embargo, la acidez del pie de limón siempre le había llamado la atención. Al probarlo, se sorprendió, hacia un par de años que no comía un dulce que le agradase tanto, dudó un segundo, tal vez…Sólo tal vez, aquello sabía bien debido a que estaba con sus amigos.

Se quedó en ese pensamiento, cuando Kurita le interrumpió.

-¿Te ha gustado?-

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-

El chico más alto rio tímidamente juntando las palmas de sus manos.

-No es nada, es que hiciste una expresión muy particular ¿sabes?-

Gen asintió quedamente.

Hiruma a su lado, había estado callado y sin probar nada, eso no era sorpresa. Lo de callado sí. Probablemente aún se encontraba dolido con él. Demonios, él era tan injusto.

No era su culpa nada de lo que estaba pasando…

-¿Cómo ha estado tu padre?-Su voz sonaba fría, sin emociones al dirigirse a él. Sus ojos verdes parecían un pantano insondable, perdido a la distancia, como si no estuviese con él en ese instante.

-¿Realmente te interesa mi padre?-Devolvió con otra pregunta en tono amargo.

-Chicos…-

El rubio hizo una pausa, enderezándose sobre el banquillo.

-Quiero que vuelvas _jodido_ _viejo_.-Aseveró seriamente, las últimas palabras habían sonado extrañas.

Musashi frunció los labios, frustrado.

-Sigues sin entender nada…-

Una brisa pasó meciendo el cabello del moreno.

-Entiendo que no debes hacer algo si no quieres.-

Apretó los dientes, con frustración.

-Sabes muy bien que no se trata de lo que quiero…Yo-Le miró a los ojos-Debo hacerme cargo, por el bien de todos.

Hiruma se levantó abruptamente del banquillo, posicionándose frente al moreno, Kurita se removió nervioso, dudando si detenerlo o ver su accionar. El rubio agarró violentamente al pateador de las solapas de su camisa, acercándole a su rostro, que ardía rojo de indignación.

-Hi-hiruma-Tartamudeó incorporándose, el linebacker demasiado tarde para detenerle.

-Dime Musashi…¿Cuándo mierdas te preocuparas por ti?-Gen le observó en silencio, y bajo la vista a sus manos y luego volvió al rostro del rubio, cerró los ojos con indolencia, y chasqueó la lengua, suspirando cansinamente en señal de negación.

-Mi deber ahora es la empresa de mi padre, muchas personas dependen de ello.-Afirmó con determinación- Tú…-Tomó con sus rudas manos los dedos lechosos, delgados y frágiles del quarterback, que contrastaban con sus manos morenas duras y fuertes. Las apretó con gentileza, haciendo al chico abrir los ojos con estupefacción.-No cambias.-Murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás, al tiempo que se liberaba del agarre de la torre de control y se ponía de pie.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme…-

-¡M-musashi!- Kurita se apresuró, levantándose de la banca para seguir al pateador quien resueltamente, se estaba marchando. El chico alcanzó a apretar uno de sus hombros, para rogarle que se quedase, aunque fuese un momento más.

El chico de aspecto tosco y maduro le miró con algo parecido a la nostalgia, con un tono suave murmuró-Gracias Kurita…Eres un buen amigo.-Sin más, retomó su dirección, y siguió su camino calles abajo alejándose del parque en silencio.

-Como quieras.-Apenas fue susurrado por los labios del rubio que yacía aun de pie en el mismo lugar. Con los ojos perdidos en la distancia. Pateó el polvo del suelo frustrado, levantando una capa de tierra que se dispersó sobre la suave brisa de otoño.

El defensa miró con aprensión a Hiruma.

El chico levanto su rostro y le miró con muchísima ira de pronto, se dirigió a él hasta apenas quedar a unos dos pies de distancia de su cuerpo, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos ardían en silencio mientras veían con indignación.

Ryokan tragó saliva nervioso. La había liado…Más aún. Mierda.

- Jodido Gordo-Siseó entre sus dientes afilados.-No vuelvas a mentirme.- Sentenció terminante.

* * *

><p>Notas Finales: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad, no se cuando volveré a actualizar, me gustaría que fuese pronto, pero con todo, la verdad es que no lo sé con certeza...Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y de corazón, espero poderos dar un próximo capitulo en la brevedad.<p> 


End file.
